


When it's Over

by ismellitblue



Series: Life's Worth [1]
Category: Doom Patrol, Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everybody Dies, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Niles is not a good guy, Other, Sad, except Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: The team dies in their fight against Mr Nobody.Only Larry survives.





	When it's Over

**Author's Note:**

> I own only the idea,all mistakes are mine.Hope you enjoy this.

For the longest time Larry sat amongst the ruins of the manor.He didn’t cry(not that he could if he’d wanted to),and he didn’t move-too spent to do anything.

His chest flickered,blue light dancing across his fingertips,and Larry let the warmth of the negative spirit wash over him.The hand that wasn’t on his chest was holding on to Rita’s hand,and Larry focused on the well manicured nails and the softness of it.

Somewhere past the elbow,the limb ended, jagged and burnt bones sticking out,but Larry paid no attention to that.He also didn’t made a point to not look at the grey matter covering the walls,or the headless robotic body hunched over the broken form of Jane( _Kay/em >,in the end she’d gone down as Kay,all the personalities converging to reveal the original,and in the process overpowering the girl-Larry’d never heard Jane cry before,and now that would be his last memory of her)._

__

Lying a few feet from him was Victor,one half of his face was slack,his human eye unseeing,but Grid was still active.Beeping frantically,unable to process why the human wasn’t responding.Larry briefly lifted the hand on his chest,aiming at the red eye.A bolt of energy silence the machine, Grid letting off a final relieved beep before fading out.

__

…And then there was only Larry-and the negative spirit.One hand still on his chest and the other still holding onto Rita,he curled up,shoulders shaking,his breathing nothing more than hiccupping sobs and his eyes burning but staying dry.

__

He didn’t even fight when he felt the spirit dragging him into unconsciousness -too grateful for the respite to be mad that the spirit was breaking one of their rules.

__

When he came to,the bodies of his friends were no longer scattered all over the destroyed room.There was a funeral pyre in the center,and all that remained of Rita was the bracelet she’d been wearing.

__

“Thank you,”A crackle answered him as he got up and  made his way to his friends.Burning Cliff and Vic really wasn’t much use,but it was the least they could do for them.

__

Watching the flames rise,Larry thought back to what had ended them.They’d spent all their time preparing for a showdown with Mr Nobody.But when it came down to it,Mr Nobody hadn’t even had to lift a finger.All he’d done was open his mouth and tell the truth.

__

None of their ‘ _accidents_ ’,had been accidents,they’d all walked right into traps.Traps set by one man,good old Chief- _Niles Caulder_.

__

“You weren’t human then, _now you are,_ ”He hadn’t even tried to deny it,he’d simply given them all one of his soft smiles,the type he gave when he thought they were being slow on the uptake.

__

Larry had fallen from the sky,burnt beyond recognition and was no longer able to touch another human being.Rita had lost her career and had spent over half a century as a blob.Nevermind Cliff’s dead wife,his orphaned daughter,and the fact that the man no longer had a body.Jane’s years of torture and being experimented on,her psyche being fractured further.What did matter that Vic hadn’t actually killed his mom,to Niles(and Mr Nobody,the boy’s father had just been collateral damage).

__

And the man,no, _monster_ ,had the gull to justify himself using humanity.

__

Larry’s last memories after the Chief’s confession,were of seeing Kay for the first time-dirty dress, eyes made of fire,and crying tears of blood,the powers of all the others,from Lucy to Black Annis dancing across her skin.He’d seen Cyborg power up,had felt the ground give as Cliff punched the tiles.All that would stay with him forever,but the one thing that was etched into his memory was Rita’s face.

__

Unlike the others she’d remained calm,and the instant all the powers of the others collided,she’d been ready.Right before the spirit left him,Larry had seen her hand rushing towards him(it was the same hand he’d woken up holding).

__

Decades of selfishness and looking out for herself and Rita,instead of running like they always did,had chosen to use her final moments to save Larry.The light in his chest flickered wildly,but both of them managed to keep it together until the fire burnt itself out,leaving only the metal pieces.

__

After hours of standing,Larry let himself fall to the ground,not caring that shattered tiles were digging into him.He sat staring at the metal amongst  the ashes for a long time before doing something he’d never done outside his bedroom…he took off his bandages.

__

It took a while, but by sunrise,all the metal was gone,unable to withstand the radiation.All the plants in the property(his flowers included),were also dead,but Larry couldn’t find it in himself to care.

__

He watched as the breeze carried away his friends,following the ashes through the ruins until they were finally carried outdoors,floating above all the destruction and disappearing from sight.

__

A flock of birds flew by and few seconds later and Larry watched all of them fall.Their squawking,turning pained and wheezy until they finally quieted.Larry watched them for a long time, ignoring the flickering that was most definitely a reprimand.

__

What did it matter if he killed a few birds?His friends were dead!His best friend was gone!And he couldn’t even go join them because not only would the spirit not let him, he also wasn’t going to disrespect Rita’s sacrifice.He made his way back inside,giving Niles’ wheelchair a kick as he passed it.

__

A substitute for the real man,but at least Larry could rest easy knowing the man was dead(he’d gotten to relieve the memory while the spirit was preparing the pyre).

__

The negative spirit had killed both him and Mr Nobody.The latter had spirited them away right before the attacks collided,but the spirit had followed them to the dimension they’d holed up in.

__

Mr Nobody,smug as he was,hadn’t ever thought he could be tailed.Neither he nor Niles were prepared.Their deaths had been slow,the spirit had flayed the skin from Niles,and stuffed it back into his mouth to keep him silent as it gutted him, right before incinerating the squirming vermin .Nobody had tried to run,but the spirit had gathered all the pieces of the man that had been scattered across the dimensions,and once they’d started cutting into them,Mr Nobody’d had no choice but to show himself.

__

“We could be gods you and I,imagine the possibilities-”Even though he’d only been experiencing it as a second hand memory,Larry had felt the echoes of primal bloodlust as he watched the spirit take apart the strings of ether that had been holding Mr Nobody’s soul together.It turned out,killing a soul was more satisfying than killing a body.

__

But no matter how satisfying the kills had been, that still didn’t bring their friends back.They were still alone in crumbling building,and sooner or later,someone was going to come around,wanting to know what had happened.

__

It was time to leave.

__

Larry didn’t take much from his old room(thanks to all the lead,it was the only one practically untouched),just a change of clothes(the clothes Rita had made for him) and his bandages,everything reeked of smoke,but he was beyond caring.The last thing he took was picture(the whole team sans Niles was in it),it was taken while they were still looking for their leader- _worthless scum._

__

”Where do we go now?”His chest glowed briefly and the air in front of him split apart.Behind him he could hear the walls cracking,crumbling and falling apart.He wanted so badly to look back,to see the place that had been his sanctuary for so long.But Larry Trainor was done looking back,he’d done so for sixty years, and he knew if he looked back just one more time,grief would consume him.

__

Sensing his distress,a hand slowly made its way out of his chest.The rest of the phantom followed,coming out slowly(it took effort to make sure he remained awake when the spirit left him,but they were getting better).

__

They held out a hand to Larry and he slid his bandaged fingers into glowing limb-anchoring himself.

__

“ ** _Larry_** ”He could barely pick out his name amongst the crackle of lightning and the buzzing but he heard it all the same, and couldn’t contain his shocked gasp.

__

“You can talk?”The blue phantom nodded,using their other hand to point at their chest.

__

“ ** _Keeg Bovo_** ”There was no need to explain what the words were,the spirit’s name.He’d always known, subconsciously Larry had always known the name,he’d always been able to hear the spirit-he just hadn’t wanted to listen.

__

Now he was ready.

__

“Keeg,”It was a whisper, a promise.They were all they had left,everyone else was gone,but so long as they were together, no matter how bad things got,they’d find a way through.

__

They walked through the portal hand in hand, not a word was said, none were needed.

__

 

__


End file.
